User talk:Ayinmaiden
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Secret World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Secret World - Dawning of an Endless Night page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Laniala (Talk) 18:46, 12 July 2012 Hi! To see the spoilers... well, my original plan was to make a template or two that hides it, with a small button that shows it on request, but I just have been busy with other stuff and haven't gotten to that part yet. But don't really have any excuse any longer now that the technical wiki stuff required was added. *blush* –Laniala 14:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Hello again. Have fixed a method to do it now. Feedback for a better way to do it is welcome =) If you look at the wiki text (edit) you can see how it is done. I also added a shorter way, if just a single word would spoil something: Some word. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Using preview will give you an indication on how it will look when you edit your own text. The lone #'s Hello again, I saw you did some more edits =) and just a little tip. Please don't remove the lone # if it affects the numbering of the items. =) Well, unless the numbering is wrong that is =D Thanks! # this should be 1 # this should be 2 # this should be 1 # this should be 2 # #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 # #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 # #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 # #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 However, if you remove the lone # the counting gets slightly off. The first doesn't really matter since the number would be 1 anyway, but if you remove the second one, the count doesn't increase. #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 1 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 #* this can be done in any order, and should be under 2 Oops Hi! I didnt remove anything :o but if i did i really do apologise. I must have done it unknowingly :( I will be more careful in the future! : Hello again! Figured out the reason for this. It is nothing you have done wrong, but it is a bug in the rich text editor (RTE) used by default that removes certain types of formatting. : I contacted Wikia a couple of weeks ago about this, but have yet to receive an answer of any kind. But in the meantime, could I ask you to please go to your preferences, and under the "Editing" section turn off "Allow Rich Text Editor"? : Thank you in advance :) –Laniala (talk) 13:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Will do! Thanks! Ayinmaiden (talk) 14:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC)